A Cloak of Secrets
by 0verwatch
Summary: The Twins-Who-Lived, Adrian and Rose Potter, are in their own rights, prodigies in their classes and live with their mother Lilly Potter who survived the fateful night of Voldemort's attack. But when one of them is coerced into the dangerous Tri-Wizard tournament how will they survive? Who is the boy that arrives with the other schools and looks just like their father? Being Redone
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I made a birthday wish once that I could own it... wait what? Now it won't come true since I told you... just great.**

_Prologue_

Lights flashed in front of the imposing fortress prison of Nurmengard. Far below the battlements of the ancient fortress two forces of nature strived to extinguish the other's existence: light and dark. Lightning flashed against the clouds almost as if fingers were grasping the clouds and not allowing them to bestow the cleansing waters they contained.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wiped away the perspiration dripping from his forehead as he led the combined forces of several international ministries against the forces of the Dark Lord known as Gellert Grindelwald. The battle had raged for half-an-hour with both sides trading spell after spell in the early pre-dawn hours. At first it had seemed that the forces of Light had the upper hand as they attacked the imposing fortress that was situated in the middle of a broad valley until they themselves had been surrounded. With no choice of retreat Albus had taken the iniative and ordered everyone to move toward the large clearing where the fortress stood.

Dumbledore frowned as he leaned against a tree in the dark forest that the wizards were moving through. His senses told him that the entire affair had been a large trap to kill off the last vestiges of resistance in England. Grunting softly, he moved along with the group as random spells flew passed them.

Suddenly all the spells stopped as they came to the edge of the forest. In front of them and the other groups loomed the tall dark castle. Even more disturbing to Dumbledore, was the host waiting for them in front of the castle. In front of the host stood a large man clad entirely in black. His long icy blond hair trailed behind him as wind blew through the valley. The cold calculating look on his face was illuminated by the floating torches spaced evenly throughout the entire clearing.

Whispers spread throughout the ranks as many finally realized it was a trap. Some tried to apparate but were foiled by the wards around the clearing. Knowing that this was the best chance the Light had to defeating the Dark Lord, Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Forward brothers and sisters! Tonight we dispel the darkness that has oppressed us for so long!"

Many wizards and witches looked to the barely known leader before them and with shouts rallied to the man. Leading the charge Dumbledore ran with several others toward their fate. Moving quickly he swiped his wand in a wide arc, causing several pieces of rock to levitate. With another incantation he maneuvered them in front of himself; blocking the first large barrage of spells that erupted from the Dark Lord's ranks.

With a roar the two sides clashed together amid screams and curses. Dumbledore barreled into a man about to cast a spell and with a quick backwards glance stunned and incarcerated him. A masked man on his left threw several curses at him which forced him to move behind a pair of brawling wizards. Suddenly the fighting seemed to move and formed a clear path to Dumbledore's target; the one who was responsible for all the fighting.

"Gellert!" he roared, "End this madness!"

The Dark Lord turned towards him and sneered. "Albus! A surprise! I didn't expect to see you here. After all, I thought your cowardliness would keep you away."

Flinching slightly from the voice whose owner he had considered a friend from his younger years, Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height and took a dueling stance.

"It's over Gellert. Only one of us will leave a free man tonight."

Gellert smirked. "Free? I'm afraid if you have that view point Albus, I've already won!"

He easily dodged the trio of incarcerous spells Albus cast at him and laughed. "Ever the pacifist I see! Let me show you where that weakness gets you!"

He fired several spells toward Albus who erected a shield only to watch as the spells came nowhere near him and impacted against several Aurors and Hit Wizards from several different countries. Growling, he shot a spell of pure white in Gellert's direction only to be blasted off his feet by a curse that weaved its way past his shield. Tears slipped from his face as he realized what his actions had cost.

Suddenly his sister's screams filled the air. Dumbledore shook his head and moaned. His sister was dead. Why could he hear her? His answer was given to him as he saw several dark billowy shapes descending from the top of Nurmengard. Their cold presence confirmed his suspicion that the beings were dementors. He struggled to form a happy thought as he tried to stand up. He gasped as he was suddenly kicked in the side. He moaned in pain as rolled a few feet closer to a group of fighting wizards.

"Do you hear her?" Gellert asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Blinking his eyes Dumbledore realized his enemy was standing over him. He twitched and reached for his wand only to see it underneath the Dark Lord's boot. With a smirk the Dark Lord proceeded to put more weight on it, causing it to crack in half. The screaming of his sister grew louder as Dumbledore watched the Elder wand point down at him. He shivered from the cold but refused to close his eyes against the spell he knew was about to come.

"I'm sorry Aberforth." he whispered.

Gellert smirked evilly once again. "Goodbye Albus. Avada-" He shrieked as a dark shadow flew into his face. Gellert's spell impacted harmlessly to Dumbledore's side and he stumbled away clawing at his face. Dumbledore slowly blinked his eyes as the night grew brighter from newly cast patronusses. All kinds of pure white beasts flew through the air banishing away the cold and filling him with hope.

Suddenly loud explosions shook the valley. Dumbledore recognized the falling of the wards around the clearing as the valley became a mess of activity. Lights flashed as several people apparated and attacked the Dark Lord's forces. The most prominent color in the sky were red flashes from which people were jumping out of to join the struggle of bodies.

Dazed from the ringing in his ears Dumbledore tried to stand up but failed, falling to the ground. Suddenly a flash of red appeared to his right and he watched several fighters as they seemed to appear from the source of light before disappearing from his view. Most ran in Grindelwald's direction who was currently slashing his wand through the air and cursing as the shadow that had attacked him darted everywhere, evading him.

One of the figgters who had appeared ran toward him quickly. "Are you okay?"

Dumbledore, still stunned, shook his head and tried to stand.

"You must stay down. You'll be safer." The voice commanded. Dumbledore shook his head again. The voice he was hearing sounded much too young to belong on a battlefield.

"I must defeat Grindelwald. I'm the only one… who knows how to get past all his tricks." He rasped. "Help me stand. Please.

The boy, who Albus noticed was clad in all red with a mask covering half of his face, reached under his arm and lifted him up. He held Dumbledore up as his legs almost gave out before he was able to balance himself. Dumbledore felt something pushed into his hand and looked at the wand in surprise.

"May my wand serve you well sir." The boy said as he picked up some rocks with his other hand. He let go of Dumbledore and ran into the masses of fighting people.

Dumbledore didn't hesitate and shot a green curse at the Dark Lord who had been his former friend. Grindelwald dodged and, upon seeing Dumbledore, growled. Running towards him, he batted several people to the side with an almost inhuman strength. His transformation into a sleek panther caused Dumbledore to blink in surprise. His friend was an animagus?

Caught by surprise he missed as the panther leaped towards him with its claws outstretched. It jerked to the side as the raven flew into its face. Growling the panther whirled around and shredded the bird's side with its claws.

Dumbledore screamed and shot a bolt of golden light at the panther pushing it paws-over-head as it rolled over. Quickly morphing back into the dark wizard it really was it cast several spells against the golden barrier Dumbledore had quickly erected. One of Grindelwald's arms hung loosely at his side as the two titans dueled.

Spells and curses flew back and forth as the two tried to extinguish the other. Dumbledore summoned a large phoenix made of fire and caused it to soar towards Grindelwald. Grindelwald banished it in a wave of darkness but failed to see Dumbledore running towards him, another incantation already running from his lips.

A spout of water exploded from Dumbledore's wand which cracked from the pressure. Several other spouts erupted from the ground and surrounded Grindelwald wrapping him up in its embrace. Dumbledore let the now useless wand fall to the ground and used his hands to control the magic surging forth from the earth.

Screaming Grindelwald tried to mouth a counter curse but his wand was swept out of his hand and into Dumbledore's. The water formed a sphere that encased the dark lord. Panting from the effort Dumbledore raised the Elder Wand and cast a stunning curse.

The water fell as the figure inside it slumped down onto the ground. All around Dumbledore the defeated Dark Lord's forces threw down their wands at the sight of their fallen leader. Falling to his knees Dumbledore saw the raven which had helped him.

"Thank you friend."

The raven croaked and then turned slowly into a man who was clad in another red cloak. The mask that covered the left half of his face was cracked in the middle and his cheek had been crushed. Mumbling softly so that Dumbledore could hardly hear him, "My…. Son. Is he okay?"

"Who?"

"…Ravencroft. My son?" he murmured.

"Father!"

Dumbledore looked up as the boy who had given him his wand run over with tears streaming down his face. As the boy's wails filled the air the lightning finally released its hold on the clouds. Dumbledore bowed his head as the rain soaked his already damp cheeks.

**The Beginning of a long adventure! Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Dual of Brothers

_Chapter 1 – A Dual of Brothers_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My birthday wish still hasn't come true.**

**Due to all the attention my story has gotten I'm posting this chapter early. This is for you dear readers!**

The black messy haired young adult crept up on the boy who was hiding behind a sofa. He hesitated as the boy shifted and looked about the room carefully. Canceling the disillusionment spell on him he stealthily made his way closer.

"Got you!" he shouted, causing the 4 year old boy to yell in excitement and try to run away. James Potter grabbed his oldest son and wrestled him to the ground. As laughter filled the small cheery home in Godric's Hollow a stern looking red haired woman marched into the living room.

"James Potter! You will wake up the twins if you keep it up!."

James grinned impishly and released Harry from the headlock he had him in. "Awww Lilly we have to have some fun. We've been in this house for the past two weeks!"

Lilly folded her arms and marched towards them. Winking at his son as Lilly came closer muttering about younger children's need of sleep under her breath, he tripped her causing her to fall on top of him.

"You might want to watch your step dear." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Dad! You don't have to do that in front of me!" the boy on the carpet whined as he covered his eyes.

"James Pott-"

James silenced her with a kiss amid the background of a gagging 4 year old.

Still grinning he gestured to Harry, "Come on Prongslet. It's time for you to get to bed."

Sighing, the young boy stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. Making his way to the room he shared with his siblings he slowly crawled into bed.

"Brushed your teeth?" His father whispered as he followed him into the room.

"Daaaaad."

"Your mother will get onto us both if you didn't."

Smiling as he closed his eyes, Harry nodded in his father's direction. He smiled as closed his eyes, eagerly awaiting tomorrow's activities. He quickly fell asleep to the soft sound of his younger twin siblings's steady breathing.

* * *

It was the soft voices of his parents that woke him up. Tip toeing quietly he eased out of his room, careful not to disturb his younger siblings. Sneaking out into the long hallway he carefully made his way down the carpeted stairs towards the kitchen. He hid in the doorway as his parents mentioned his name.

"-and Harry?" His father asked,

"Yes. I've placed the ward on Rose, Adrian, and Harry. They should be safe."

"I'm worried Lilly." Harry sneaked a look and saw that his parents were sitting at the kitchen table illuminated by a small lamp beside them.

"I think we should have kept Padfoot as the secret keeper and just had him stay here with us."

Lilly snorted, "The house would have been in shambles by the end of the first week."

"Not entirely." With a grin James added, "Maybe half of it."

They both started as Harry accidently shifted, making a loud creak emanate from the floor.

"Adrian?" Lilly inquired towards Harry.

"It's me Mum." Harry said, stepping out from the shadows. "Your voices woke me up."

His Mom gestured for him to come over. He climbed into her lap as she slowly rocked him. His father ruffled his hair.

"Excited to get your first broom tomorrow? Or did you have too much candy?"

Already feeling sleepy once again, Harry just nodded slowly.

James chuckled and looked outside the window. The moon shined brightly into the house illuminating the window sill in bright harsh light. Sighing softly, James twiddled his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing."

"James. What's on your mind?"

Blowing out his breath James's voice took on a nervous tone. "Lilly I have to tell you something important. It's about my brother."

A loud keening wail suddenly interrupted the peace of the night. With a start, a pale face James stood up.

"The wards! You don't think? Take him upstairs Lilly! I'll hold him off!" He yelled dashing for the entry way. He drew his wand as the front door was blasted off its hinges. A handsome man clad entirely in black stood in the now gaping hole.

"Mr. Potter. Stand aside and let me pass."

"Never Voldemort." James said shaking his head. Steeling his Griffindor courage he threw a deadly jet of green light from his wand. Eyes widening, the dark figure flicked his wand and a picture from the wall moved to intercept the curse.

"You're full of surprises. Very well then, if that is your answer." With another flick of Voldemort's wand a blast stormed through the building and James Potter flew into the kitchen table. Striding into the destroyed kitchen Voldemort narrowed his eyes and, as if he had made up his mind, a green light illuminated the room.

Voldemort made his way up the stairs but stopped at the jumble of weak wards and furniture blocking him from the top.

"Let me through girl." He commanded loudly.

"Never on my life Voldemort." came back the scathing reply.

Voldemort shook his head and flicked his wand. Once the wards on the stairs went down he cast a banishing charm at the furniture that impeded his view of the hall way. He heard a loud scream as the furniture flew back and down the hall way. Walking up the final steps he turned his gaze to stare at the unmoving body lying further down along the hallway. Ignoring it, he peered into the first dark room on the right. As he entered he heard a loud muffled cry from another room. Whipping his head around he noticed a closed door a little further down the hallway that the sound seemed to have come from. Walking over he opened the door to find a young Harry standing in a corner holding his younger brother's hand. Their sister stood hiding behind Harry.

"Get away from us!" Harry shouted. He held up a practice wand which Voldemort caused to fly away with a laugh.

"Mum!" the little girl shouted, "I want mummy."

Voldemort scowled, the whining annoyed him. Summoning his power he cast the spell he was so familiar with. Time seemed to slow down as the green spell traveled towards the three siblings. Harry, instinctively raising his hand which also held his brother's, tried to block the curse.

With a flare of light, the curse hit the duo's hands. The light exploded outwards blowing the two boys and Voldemort against the wall. Voldemort's body slowly dissolved leaving a small squirming mass of darkness. It emitted a shrill shriek and flew towards the only moving person in the room. A lightning-shaped scar slowly formed onto young Rose Potter's forehead as the house descended into silence.

* * *

The circle of red light expanded in the night and a man in a business suit quickly walked out of it. Stepping down onto the street he glanced down at the small house a block away. Upon noticing the gaping hole where the front door had been, he broke out into a run. His long strides took him into the house and straight to the body lying in the kitchen.

"James? No!" he sobbed. He fell to his knees and checked the eldest Potter for a pulse. His head hung down as his fingers failed to find one.  
"If I had only come earlier brother. I'm sorry."

As he slowly stood up the man paused to gently close James's lifeless brown eyes. Suddenly the man gasped, "Lilly! The kids!"

He took off up the ruined stairs and cried out in horror as he saw Lilly Potter lying at the end of the hallway. Rushing to the body with tears now streaming his already damp face he noticed the blood that was pooling from her side.

He ran into the children's room and glanced around it in a state of panic. Quickly he noticed the two unmoving twins in the corner of the room. Kicking the wall with a wail of despair the man hesitated as he heard a slight groan. Stumbling, he made his way around the bed and found Harry Potter lying restlessly on the floor. The man gave a short cry of joyfulness and cradled the unconscious boy.

The man was in the middle of casting diagnostic charms on Harry when a necklace around his neck shone in a bright blue light. Glancing up quickly at the sound of faint pops on the street the manpaused in his actions.

"W-who are you?" Harry's weak voice asked.

Pursing his lips the man stood up. He drew a small stone out of his pocket and threw it in front of him. It exploded silently and a red edged oval of swirling colors appeared.

"My name is Adam Ravencroft. I'm your Uncle, Harry. Don't be afraid. I made a promise to your father that I intend to keep." He replied stepping into the glowing oval. As he disappeared the circle faded away quickly.

* * *

The four men appeared as the sky started to turn red from the sunrise. The oldest, a man in a long white beard, exuded a commanding aura. "We must move quickly. Sirius, Remus, Snape, hurry."

The three named men ran into the house only for two of them to give shouts of horror when they saw the still body of James. Ignoring them the third man, Snape, ran up the stairs and fell to his knees when he saw the body of Lilly Potter.

"N-Not Lilly!" he gasped, his voice hoarse.

Paling, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and bolted up the stairs to the children's room. Crying as they passed Lilly and Snape, they ran into the children's bedroom. Sirius picked up the unconscious body of Adrian Potter and bowed his head. Suddenly his breath hitched as he noticed Adrian's chest rise and fall almost imperceptibly.

"Adrian is alive!" he shouted as he scanned the young boy for injuries.

"Little Rosey is breathing as well! Lupin added. "But it's very faint!

Snape's voice interrupted their joyful cries. "Lilly is alive. Her heart slowed and was almost to a stopping point but I was able to get it jumpstarted. We need to get them to St. Mungo's Dumbeldore!"

Dumbledore, who had made it to the top of the stairs nodded quickly. "Fawkes come!"

A golden fire appeared almost instantly and dissipated, leaving a beautiful red bird its place. "Bring everyone here. Fawke's will take us to St. Mungo's." Dumbeldore commanded.

The small group of Wizards hurriedly gathered together and, in a rush of bright red fire disappeared, only leaving soot in their wake. The crumbling stairs, having been walked on too many times in the past hour, crumbled and fell in the ruined house.

**I hoped you enjoyed! The next chapter will add some critical information and then we'll finally get on with the "present-day" story! Starting with chapter 3, each following chapter will be around a comfortable 5k words. My update plan is one chapter at least every three weeks. Hopefully, depending on my schedule, I'll be able to update faster; but that's my goal. **

**~ ╬0verwatch╬**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Assignment and Sortings

_Chapter 2 – Assignments and Sortings_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Though I am willing to break a wishbone with somebody for ownership of it…**

**My beta and I talked the other day about my story and my update frequency… he walked away muttering something suspiciously sounding like "spoiling the readers" and "they should have to wait a week between chapters at least" No idea what that meant ;) I decided to follow up with this chapter so early because of the sort-of-like-a cliffhanger I had at the end of the previous chapter. **

**So on with the show!**

"_Get out! I never want to see you again traitor! You killed Harry! You killed James; your best friend! M-My h-husband!" Lilly broke down into sobs as Snape tried to comfort her. Sirius stumbled out of the medical room located in St. Mungo's. The door slammed shut behind him, almost as if sensing the emotionally charged air and trying to keep it contained. Glaring despondently at the bench sitting across from the closed door Sirius kicked it in the middle, cracking it in half._

_ "Reparo." Said a tired voice. The bench slowly came together, mending itself. A haggard looking man sat down in it._

_ "I'm an idiot Moony." Sirius moaned to the man, his longtime friend. _

_ "I have to take some of the blame too." Remus replied rubbing his eyes._

_ "One hour. One hour until I remembered Harry! How did I forget him? How could I forget him! I'm his Godfather."_

_ "Sirius stop."_

_ "James's own son. What would James think?"_

_ "He's my honorary nephew you know."_

_ "Which makes it worse." Sirius mourned._

_ "The Aurors have already brought back any evidence they could. Dumbledore believes Voldemort's spell back fired off the ward Lilly put on her children."_

_ "They won't find anything. Lilly blames me for the attack."_

_ "She's just lost James and, from what these papers and the Healers say, Harry too. She's distraught."_

_ Sirius looked up from his despondent leaning position on the wall, "What papers?" _

_ "These. The Healers told me what happened. They were dead Sirius. All three of them. For ten minutes. Lilly from the loss of blood, and the twins because their magical cores were overwhelmed."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "They died Sirius. They're only alive because, with such a large amount of magical energy in the room having nowhere to go, it healed Lilly's wounds and restarted the twins' magical cores The Healer told me that Lilly and the twins were dead for a full ten minutes. The Healer told me that the amount of magical energy it would take for such an occurrence would be equal to the energy in a young child's magical core."_

_ "Wait… you mean that Harry was already… dead… when we…" Sirius's voice trailed away._

_ "Yes. That's what I've been told."_

_ "I-"Sirius was interrupted as Lilly's wails bypassed the silencing enchantments on the door. Twitching slightly he stood up._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I'm going to find the person responsible for my friend's death."_

_ "Are you mad?" Remus said as he grabbed Sirius's arm. "Voldemort is dead!"_

_ "Not Voldemort, Peter. I'm going to find Peter. Lilly blames me for James's death. I'm going to find him and when I do, I'll finish him. Let go of me Moony. Don't look at me like that! I have to do something! I can't just sit here while my best friend and his son cry out for vengeance!"_

_ Flinching at the hard edge in Sirius's voice Remus watched helplessly as Sirius stalked out of the hospital wing._

* * *

The thirteen year-old boy walked slowly into the large study. His raven-colored hair contrasted highly with his emerald green eyes which glinted brightly from the fire crackling behind the desk. Everything in the boy's manner portrayed a presence of confidence except his eyes, which were darting everywhere in nervousness. Looking at the brown-haired man sitting behind the desk he coughed softly. Nothing happened, the man still continued to study the papers on desk. Shuffling his feet the boy coughed again, slightly louder than the first. When nothing happened the boy closed his eyes in frustration only to notice the man grinning.

"Uncle Adam!"

Grinning more openly Adam gestured for the boy to sit down in a chair in front of the desk. With a sigh of relief the boy sunk down into the soft cushion.

"How is school?" Adam asked.

"The tutors are very challenging Uncle."

"As they should. I've asked them to." At the boys inquisitive look he smiled, amused. "You're just like I was when I was your age. Always inquisitive and asking questions. Although you do have more restraint than I did."

The boy stared pointedly at him when he didn't continue after a minute. The boy shifted and folded his arms. He gave up and sighed, "What did you need me for?"

Taking a serious expression Adam stared the boy directly in the eyes, "The council has agreed to induct you within the week even though you are young. You will be going through the initiation with a few other promising candidates that are around your age."

"Is that it?" the boy asked, his excitement clear.

"No. In return for inducting you as part of the group of candidates so early, the council has decided that if you pass, you will be part of a long-term assignment they've been conducting. You've studied about the Tri-Wizard tournament correct?"

The boy nodded slowly. "It was discontinued years ago. Wasn't it?"

"It was but our sources in the ministries have determined that it will be put back into effect in," Adam paused, double checking his facts, "Four years. It will be the perfect cover for the Society to get to the bottom of England's infamous Dark Lord; Voldemort."

The boy flinched at the name and almost imperceptibly tightened his shoulders. Narrowing his eyes, Adam looked at his nephew. "You've had more dreams haven't you Harry?"

Lowering his head slightly Harry nodded. "Yes sir. It was just one dream."

"And?" Adam prompted.

"It was different from the ones I had when I was younger. He doesn't feel as lost as he was in the beginning. It's as if he's finally stabilized and able to think clearly again. He was in a dark forest when I had the dream, it seemed like he was looking backwards the entire time."

"Get Marcus to reexamine the wards around your mind. I also think you're ready for more Occlumency training." Adam said, his eyes softening. He continued, "You start at Beauxbatons in a week. You'll need to be able to concentrate."

Harry glanced up quickly, surprised. "I thought it was an all-girls school."

"That's what they'd have you believe but they accept a few boys. Good thing that you'll be able to pass the entrance exams with the training you've received. You'll start in the third year. Officially, if you pass the initiation, your assignment will be to integrate yourself into the school with three other Guardians who are around your age. In four years, when the Tri-Wizard tournament happens, you _will_ be one of the candidates to attend. More details will be discussed as the tournament draws closer but I already know that you'll need a new identity so I took some liberties."

Adam pushed a stack of papers on his desk in Harry's direction. "These are for you to sign."

Glancing down Harry raised his eyebrows, "James Ravencroft? That's the best name you could do?"

Adam laughed, "Congratulations _nephew, _you're formally a member of the Ravencroft family.

* * *

Adrian Potter kept his head down as he passed the other first-year students. He wasn't doing it out of shame or shyness, it was out of anger. How dare that prince of ponces insult him and his family name. Who was he to tell him who he could or couldn't talk to? Of course his sister probably hadn't understood all the allegations the boy had made but he had. Oh yes he had. Adrian Potter was the wrong boy to have hold a grudge against you, after all, he had been holding a grudge for nine years.

* * *

Rose Potter followed her brother as he made his way to where Hagrid was calling them. She stepped lightly trying her best to avoid the puddles of water that had formed on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" the girl who she had met on the rain, Hermione, asked.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. He's been that way ever since that blonde haired boy burst into our cabin." She paused and added, "Well more surly than he usually is."

"Is he always so surly?" the bushy haired girl asked. Raising her eyebrows Rose looked at her. Hermione blushed and muttered an apology.

"You'd have to ask my _twin _himself for the answer to your question." Rose replied, slightly annoyed, as the pair climbed into a boat on the lake. They were joined by two Indian-looking girls who remained silent during the entire boat ride across the lake. Rose was awed at the sight of the castle that came into view. Bright lights seemed to drift on the dark lake and added to the mystical aura.

"Did you know those lights are called wisps? They're from-"

Rose stopped listening as the girl droned on about the magical lights. As her boat neared the castle she saw the ones at the front impact the rock wall in front of them and disappear. Several student started screaming and Rose nearly joined them when her boat passed through the wall and appeared in a place that looked as if it was under the castle. After climbing out of the boats Hagrid led the first years up a flight of stairs and through a corridor until they arrived in front of two great big doors.

"Wait here." he commanded before marching into the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, the blonde boy who had barged into Rose's compartment stood up in front of the crowd. He began a seemingly prearranged speech about how all the first years needed to make sure that they hung around the right crowd but was stopped as Adrian stepped forward.

"What's your name?" Rose's brother asked.

The boy paused, "Draco Malfoy. Surely you've heard of me?"

Adrian smirked. "Nope. I just wanted to know who I was kicking."

"Wha-" Draco yelped as Adrian's foot hit his shin. Narrowing his eyes Adrian pulled the wounded Draco to him by his school robes.

Rose, who was standing the closest to the pair, heard the whispered threat which followed, "Don't ever insult me again, understood?"

Without waiting for an answer he pushed Draco away from him just as the Great Hall doors opened and a professor walked out. Rose recognized the stern looking women as Professor Mcgonagull who her uncle Moony had told her about.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said in surprise. "Get up! That is certainly not the correct way to enter the Great Hall."

She straightened everybody's robes before giving them a lecture on how their house would be their family here at the school. Rose shook from the nerves. She didn't think she'd be nervous at having to be sorted but now that the time had come she was feeling really antsy. She wiped her sweaty palms on her robes before following her brother in the single file line into the Great Hall.

The first face she noticed was her Mom sitting at the staff table. Her Mom had elected to take on the muggle studies position during the summer and was beaming brightly at her. Rose smiled back but then looked questioningly at her Mom's frown. Her Mom tilted her head to Adrian who was in directly in front of Rose. Rose gave a sheepish grin and replied with a shoulder shrug.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

* * *

The names passed by in a flash until it was suddenly Adrian's turn. He frowned and stalked towards the hat.

As Professor Mcgonagull placed it on top of him a voice sounded, "_Well what do we have here? You're father and mother were both Gryffindors but you seem to be different from them."_

_ "Don't mention my father." _Adrian spat back mentally.

_ "Easy there young man." _The hat replied_. "I apologize. I can see that the subject of your father and brother are very painful."_

_ "They are."_

_ "You want to change the world. Make something of yourself. You have a lot of power and are not afraid to use it when needed. You're not afraid to lie in the shadows like a snake and wait for the prey. But you also rush into situations without a second thought of the consequences. How very… Gryffindor of you. Noble even."_

Adrian tensed but relaxed as the hat laughed.

_"Fear not young one, I will not reveal your secret. You will do well in SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

Rose's eyes widened as the hat shouted out the name Slytherin. Her twin was a Slytherin? She glanced at her mother whose eyes had widened and nearly missed her name being called. She walked over to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed over her head.

"_Why did you sort my brother in Slytherin?" _she immediately asked.

_"Now now Rose Potter. I am bound not to tell a student or teacher about another_'_s sorting. Do not worry about your brother, this is about you. You have your mother's brains and even her skills in charms! You believe knowledge is a tool to be used, not abused, interesting. You're also very courageous. You stand up for your friends. I believe the house that will best suit you is Gryffindor!"_

**Well what'd you think? Yes, there's a time skip of 9 years after the first line-break? (I think that's the word) I'm sorry about all the point of view switch-arounds with the twins but I thought it was the best way to tell the story from their point of view. I'll keep the point of view switches on a minimum from now on. On some more advice from my beta *cough, the one that didn't want me to update* I have a couple of important author notes that I have to deal with.**

**The story rating – It is rated (T) mainly for the violence in the story. I don't use foul language and my writing will reflect that. I also won't be writing any of the **_**other **_**kinds of scenes you see in M-rated stories either. If that's what you're looking for than I suggest you stay away.**

**Reviews – I love them! Keep them coming, please! I just ask that you leave foul language out of them. **

**Betas – Thank you for the offers but I have one already, though he is kind of a shady character…**

**Thank you for reading! See ya next time readers! **

**~ Φverwatch**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Quidditch World Cup

_Chapter 3 – The Quidditch World Cup_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I had a handful of pennies and was standing next to a water fountain the other day… nope still no luck.**

**A/N I went back and fixed some mistakes I found in Chapter 2, sorry about those.**

_Sirius Black stared at the oldest surviving child of his best friend and shivered. Adrian Potter emitted a cold aura of anger accompanied by the feeling of loss. At first glance, Adrian resembled his mother more than he did his father. He had her high cheekbones and he was thin and lanky. He did have James's eye color but James had never felt so… dark; It was the only way Sirius could describe Adrian. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts when the boy spoke. _

_ "So it was you who broke into the Gryffindor common room."_

_ The pair was currently heading toward the quidditch pitch where Sirius would "borrow" a school broom to make his escape from the castle grounds after werewolf Remus had run deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Sirius shuddered again from the memory. Remus had almost killed him before he was chased away by what Sirius assumed was a wild hippogriff. Dragging his injured body Sirius had collapsed beside a body of water as the dementors closed in on him. The last thing he had seen before his eyes closed was a pure white stag driving the evil beings away before he had succumbed to the oncoming darkness. He had woken up to find Adrian, his rescuer from the dementors, helping him sit up._

_ "Yes. I assumed James's children would be in Gryffindor." Sirius replied with a short laugh._

_ Adrian didn't laugh and continued, "I believe you when you said you didn't really kill all those muggles."_

_ Taking a serious expression Sirius nodded his head gravely. "Before Snape barged into the Shrieking Shack I was about to tell you how Peter did commit the murders and framed me. He used an imperious curse. I was drunk when I caught up to Peter and he managed to get it past me." Sirius shuddered. "I wasn't able to fight it off before the blasting curses had sprung from my wand."_

_ Adrian tripped and Sirius reached out to catch him. "Did you have to bite my leg and drag me all the way down the tunnel?"_

_ "I'm really sorry about that. I was thinking only about Peter and my dog side took over. I just needed to get Peter before he realized it was me and tried to kill you or worse, your sister and mother after he was finished with you."_

_ Adrian paused at the edge of the quidditch pitch and Sirius looked back at him questioningly. Adrian's face grew softer as he said, "She's not upset with you anymore. You know that right?"_

_ Sirius felt tears run down his face and wiped them away. "I was at my lowest state. James, my best friend was dead. His oldest son had been vaporized in a magical explosion. I was mad from all the anger and the alcohol made it worse. Peter had also slipped in a weak memory altering charm which made me think I was the one to kill the muggles. I thought I had failed James and believed I deserved to go to Azkaban. It wasn't until about two years ago I realized I was innocent and broke through the memory spell. I finally was able to realize someone else had guided my hand to kill the muggles and blow up the street block. It took me two more years after that to fix the broken memories of the event and come back from the madness that Azkaban had instilled in me. I sped up my plans when I saw the picture of Pettigrew with the Weasley family."_

_ They two crossed the quidditch field and moved to the locker room. Unlocking the broom closet with a spell, Adrian handed Sirius a broom. _

_ "Thank you Adrian, for saving me. You were able to conjure a patronus-"_

_ At this Adrian shrugged, "Moony helped me learn it throughout the year."_

_ "-That means there's still good inside of you. It was even in the shape of Prongs."_

_ Adrian twitched at the mention of his father's animagus but Sirius grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes._

_ "There's no way I can bring James and Harry back from the dead or replace them Adrian. As your Godfather, I want you to know, that I love you. But revenge is not the path you want to go down on. I heard a wise man once say, 'If you're going to seek revenge, then it's best to dig two graves.'* I dug twelve graves and spent 11 years in Azkaban because I sought revenge."_

_ Sirius mounted his broom and flew off. He wouldn't know it, but Adrian stood rooted in the same spot for ten minutes before he finally made his way, limping, back to the castle._

* * *

Rose Potter walked out of the Weasley tent with a soft sigh. She loved the Weasleys but they were occasionally too much for her to take since she came from a small family. She had just closed her eyes to enjoy the peace she was feeling despite all the commotion around her when another person walked from the tent.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"You could have fooled me what with the look you had as you left." Another voice interrupted.

Rose sighed and opened her eyes to reveal the bushy haired girl that was Hermione and the red haired girl that was Ginny standing next to her. They were an unlikely trio of friends. During her first school year Rose talked to hardly anyone; she had kept to herself and her studies. That's how she and Hermione had become friends because of the frequent visits she took to the library.

She had been irritated with the Hermione until one day when she had approached Rose to ask for help in a Charms assignment. Rose was a prodigy in charms, just like her mother, and was surprised at the girl's question but had graciously helped her. Rose struggled in Potions, which Hermione had excelled at, so the two quickly became friends as they studied together.

Ginny was an enigma to her. Rose believed that Ginny had only befriended her to get closer to Adrian, who she had hero-worshipped ever since he had helped Rose rescue her from the Chamber of Secrets. He even was able to conquer the Basilisk with the Headmaster's phoenix's help.

Adrian. Her twin was an even larger mystery to her. Professor Mcgonagall praised his work in her class despite the fact he was a Slytherin. He had always stayed in his room at home and was cold enough at school that most, even the Slytherins, stayed away from him. Ever since the end of their third school year and the accident he had falling down the stairs in the Shrieking Shack he had changed. He didn't stay locked up in his room nearly as much. He actually talked to her and their mother at dinner; even offering to help Rose with her Transfiguration summer assignment, which had nearly caused her jaw to drop. He was still aloof from others but he had made significant changes in the way he had been acting. Her musing was interrupted as Ginny pulled her away from the tent.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Did you zone out again? Hermione suggested we take a walk around the tents to clear our heads of all the boys' quidditch talk."

"Oh, okay. That sounds fine." Rose loved quidditch, she was the Seeker for her house team. But it was the only thing the Weasley boys ever talked about.

Hermione looked at her questioningly as the trio weaved their way around the busy tent city. "What's up Rose?"

Rose sighed, "I was just thinking about Adrian-"

Ginny squeaked at the mention of his name, causing the other two looked at her with raised eyebrows. Ginny shook her head and turned red, motioning for Rose to go on.

"He's been different after the incident at the Shrieking Shack."

"Where he fell down the stairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Ginny chimed in, "He let me sign his cast." At the other two's exasperated looks she fell silent.

Rose continued, "He still acts really remote but he's more open than he has been in the past few years. He actually offered to help me with the Transfiguration homework! He's never offered to help me before, even when I begged him."

"Maybe the near-death experience of falling down the stairs made him reconsider the way his life choices." Hermione suggested.

"Near-death from falling down stairs? Please. Besides, I heard Pompfrey telling my Mom he had also suffered a concussion and had a powerful magical residue on him. I think there's something he's not telling us."

"Maybe we'll have a normal year." Ginny mused.

"I don't know…" Rose trailed off. "My mum has been acting really secretive whenever we talk about events happening this year at Hogwarts."

"Where is your mom?" Hermione interjected.

"She stayed home along with Adrian. The World Cup, in fact quidditch in general, reminds her too much of Dad and Harry."

"I'm sorry I asked." Hermione said softly.

"It's okay." Rose paused trying to change the subject, "I heard a rumor that you fancied Lee Jordan."

Hermione blushed and the subject of the three girls' conversation turned to boys as they walked through the tents. It had been about ten minutes when Hermione stopped abruptly and peered at a person a few tents away.

"It's him."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"The cloaked man in the Minister's box."

Rose tilted her head, curious. When she, the Weasleys, and Hermione had gone to the Minister's box, Mr. Weasley having been invited by the minister, they had had to pass the expected group of Aurors led by Kingsley Shacklebolt before moving up the stairs to the actual box. But upon entering they had been stopped unexpectedly by a red cloaked man. As Rose had looked to see who he was she had been startled to see that he was wearing a golden mask. The mask covered his face and, seemingly on purpose, over shadowed his uncovered eye. The only thing she had been able to make out had been half of his mouth.

The entire group had been asked to wait on the stairs as he checked with the minister about their attendance before allowing them to pass through. Ron had asked the question on the entire groups' mind to his father who had shrugged, and told them he didn't know who the man was.

"What's he doing?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I want to ask him some questions." Hermione, always the one to be curious, said as she started to head in the man's direction.

"Hermione wait. You want to follow the man who was guarding the Minister of Magic?" Rose tried to reason with Hermione before realizing she was already out of comfortable talking distance. Cursing under her breath she quickly ran off towards Hermione followed closely by Ginny.

"Are you insane?" she whispered as soon as she had caught up.

Hermione shook her head and kept her eyes on the man who was now weaving his way through the throngs of people. They followed him for about half a mile before Hermione gasped.

"He's heading toward the stadium!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Look."

Rose looked ahead and sure enough, about 300 yards, away the tents ended. There was only a half a mile stretch of woods between the camp and tell tale dome shaped canvass that rose above the trees and housed the quidditch field.

"I think you're right Hermione." Rose mused.

Suddenly, as the trio came to the end of the tent line, the man disappeared and they looked around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Ginny was the first to ask.

"He was right in front of us." Hermione said, exasperated that their quarry had escaped them, or more significantly, her watchful eyes.

"We really shouldn't have been following him in the first place." Rose said.

"My thoughts exactly."

The three whipped around at the sound of a voice behind them. Rose immediately observed that the cloaked man was not the same one she had seen at the stadium. This man was shorter, had a much smaller build, and his voice was softer than the one who had been in the box. Although, he had a golden mask on just like the one in the box did.

"Who are you? Why were you up I the minister's Box?" Ginny blurted out, failing to notice the difference between the two men. The man held up his hand to stop her from talking and spoke.

"You're going to have to answer my question first. If you refuse to answer me I'll be forced to turn you in to the Aurors for questioning. How did you know one of my compatriots was in the Minister's box? There were only four locations we were guarding and you shouldn't have come near any of them."

"We were personally invited by the Minister of Magic himself to watch the game from his box." Rose said as she brushed her red bangs from her forehead, hoping to intimidate the man at the show of her famous scar. The man either failed to see it or didn't care as he continued on.

"You aren't lying at least, I'm very good at reading people."

"Lying?" Rose exclaimed. "Of course I didn't-"

Hermione stopped her from saying something rash and pulled her back. "We were just following you sir. We thought you were someone else."

The man snorted, "Of course. Follow the dangerous man who looks like another man who was a personal guard for the Minister of Magic. I only have one last question for you three. What are you doing outside your tents? The sun is setting and a field of partying people isn't the best place for you to be out in the open alone."

Blushing slightly Hermione bravely answered, "That's our business sir. But-" she looked around, "We got lost."

The man cocked his head as Rose, for the first time since they had started to follow the man, looked around.

"We did get lost sir… following you." Rose added sheepishly.

The small group of magical beings was silent for a full minute before the hooded man threw back his head and laughed. For a second his voice almost sounded like it was teenager's before it deepened again. As he caught his breath he turned serious.

"I'll help you get back to your tents but first I have something to attend to. You're welcome to come with me or stay here."

"We'll come with you." Rose said hesitantly after deciding they'd be safer with the man than all alone trying to find their way back to the tent." The others nodded in agreement. Besides, it would give Hermione a chance to ask all the questions she was probably bursting to ask. With a quick nod the man asked them to follow him and they started down a well worn road through the woods and to the stadium.

Hermione was the one to break the silence. "Who are you?"

Without pausing in his stride the man answered, "You can call me Ward."

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Just Ward?"

Ward nodded as they walked. Steeling her courage for a question Rose asked, "What do you have to do before you take us back to the tents?"

Ward sighed and muttered something about people asking too many questions before answering, "I'm checking on the wards in the stadium."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because my group was asked to by the Head Auror. They're the ones most likely to be unstable after having so many magical people in the vicinity and all the other Aurors are busy patrolling the perimeter of the camp. And wards are a specialty of mine."

"So you're an Auror?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"You're a hit wizard than." Rose said with finality.

"Not… exactly."

"What are you?" Ginny asked.

"I can't answer that question."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated.

Suddenly the man through his arms out and stopped them from walking. Holding a finger to his mouth he motioned them to get off the road quickly.

As soon as they had made their way into the trees on the side of the road he whispered to them, "Stay down and be quiet."

With a wave of his wand bushes suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hide behind these and don't make a sound."

Rose and her friends crawled behind the bushes while Ward, took cover behind a tree. Rose listened quietly as chanting filled the rapidly darkening forest. As the sun disappeared Rose saw a large group of hooded figures walking down the road. They drew closer and she shivered in trepidation as she realized the figures were wearing grotesque skull-like masks. As they passed by the hidden group one of the men looked in their direction while at the same time the scar on Rose's forehead burned.

She gasped in pain as Hermione tried frantically to cover her mouth. The man who had looked in their direction paused in the march and started walking towards them. Ward raised his wand and, just as a curse was about to leave his lips, the man seemed to change his mind and joined back with the group. As soon as they had passed Hermione uncovered Rose's mouth and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Ward asked as he came near them.

As the pain faded Rose nodded. "Who were those people?"

"Death Eaters," Ginny replied, her usual look of playfulness having disappeared and replaced with fear. "Mum and Dad told me about them."

"They must have gotten through the wards put on the stadium and apparated through." Ward said hurriedly as he helped the girls up. "I need to warn the Ministry. I really hate to leave you alone but I think you should be safe here."

He took something off his wrist and handed it to Hermione. "Here, take this. I've enchanted it to let me know where you are. I'll find you and help you get back to your families after I alert the Aurors. If there's danger move farther back into the woods and hide."

"What about you?" Hermione squeaked as she took what looked like a bracelet.

"It doesn't matter. Under no circumstances are you to follow me."

Ward quickly ran off in the direction the Death eaters went. Not five minutes later the girls all jumped as screams filled the air back from where the tents stood.

"We've got to help!" Rose said as she panicked and started running in the direction of the screaming. "He's all alone!"

"No!" Hermione shrieked as she gave chase. "He's an adult Rose! Stop!"

Rose ignored her and kept running down the road. She broke out of the tree line and stopped at the scene in front of her. The Death Eaters had already set many tents ablaze and were marching through the camp sites casting curses with abandon. Crowds of screaming people were running everywhere as they tried to escape.

"Rose!" Hermione shouted in the chaos and grabbed her arm. "The Death Eaters are on You-Know-Who's side! What if they recognize you?"

Rose shook her head and started casting an Aguamenti charm at the nearest fire.

"I don't care!"

Suddenly Hermione tackled her to the ground as a curse flew past them and exploded. A crying Ginny crawled to them.

"We need to leave!" Hermione shouted.

Lights flashed as several wizards apparated and attacked the Death Eaters. Four of them, Rose noticed, were wearing red cloaks. Throwing off Hermione's arm Rose stood up and rushed to help. Suddenly a red spell flew from the side and hit her in the head causing her to collapse, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Sixteen year old James Ravencroft, whose real name was Harry Potter, stood watch outside the rather large tent of the French Minister of Magic and scanned the night for threats. This part of the South side of the large tent city had remained quiet while the same couldn't be said for the North. When the alarms had sounded the French Minister, a stubborn man, had refused to portkey back to the English ministry where he could then travel back to his own Ministry and assured safety.

Instead, he had insisted on staying unless they came directly under attack. He had brushed off his guards demands with the excuse that this was his first vacation for months and he wouldn't miss it because of a group of "rough party goers". Harry snorted, those "partygoers" were some of the worst murderers of this century.

Knowing the potential danger and enticing targets that would be at the World Cup the stressed English ministry had contacted the Society a week earlier with a request of guards, as if the Society hadn't been busy enough. With their agents spread all over the globe the Society had sent their only available team along with an advisor to assist: Harry's group, who had been on their summer vacation.

Well it wasn't much of a vacation unless you considered training to be a vacation. If it wasn't working on summer homework than it was physical training. If it wasn't physical training there were still mental exercises to work on; the list went on and on. Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly missed the Auror that was about to pass through the entrance of the tent the doorway.

He quickly disillusioned himself, "Halt. Watch word?"

The man jumped, "Sorry sir, I didn't see you. Chaos."

Harry nodded and moved to let the man pass. The man shuffled his feet nervously before continuing, "I'm here to replace you. Your team is back."

Harry quickly gave a nod of acknowledgement and walked away. Winding his way past people and tents he came up to a rather plain looking tent. Stepping inside he noticed that the single lamp in the tent had gone out. With a quick flick of his wand it relit and he realized the tent was empty. Sighing, he was making his way to his cot when the tent door opened and two masked figures walked in. Of the two, the one on the left was currently laughing and poking the other.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, except for Jack." His laughing friend on the left said as he removed his mask revealing a brown eyed boy with short sandy blonde hair. Lucas Featherstone was the son of a French ambassador and was one of Harry's closest friends since he had started attending Beauxbatons. Lucas, about a year older than Harry and being in the year above him, had helped him with his studies. He had been the one to suggest that Harry work ahead so that he could skip a year in Beauxbatons; no small feat, and one that his Uncle had been proud of when he had accomplished it. The other boy kept his mask on and leaned back against his cot tiredly.

"What's wrong Jack?" Harry asked.

Lucas started laughing again.

"What happened Jack?" Harry asked again.

"You might be better off calling him Ward." Lucas snorted. "That's the codename he_ finally_ came up with when he met one of the Twins-Who-Lived and her friends."

Harry's tightening of his shoulders went unnoticed at the mention of his family while Ward removed his mask to reveal a blushing, but grinning, face.

"Like you would've done better if you had met Kat while in uniform Lucas."

Harry silently thanked Jack for taking the lead of the conversation. Of all his friends only Jack knew of who he really was.

"Hey what's wrong with Tidal? I like the name." Lucas laughed.

A third boy who had just entered the tent joined in, "It's not as good as Raptor."

"No one asked you Grant."

Harry grinned as his three older friends continued to argue back and forth. He knew he'd be able to get the whole story from Jack later. Just as he was about enter into the argument a tall cloaked man entered into the tent. Immediately the boys stopped talking and stood up as the unmasked man spoke.

"Good work today." The man, the team's advisor Michael Laurent, said in a gruff voice. "You did well considering what happened; especially you Jack. Jack gave a nod in thanks and received multiple pats on the back from the others as well as a smirk from Lucas.

"Get some rest boys." Michael continued. "You have two weeks before school starts and then two more before you go to Hogwarts. You best prepare. James?"

Harry looked at the advisor questioningly.

"Your father wants you to floo call him as soon as possible."

"Will do sir."

Nodding, Michael left the boys as the tent became noisy again.

"Start from the beginning Jack. Tell us what happened!" Lucas called out as they all settled down.

Jack sighed and begun, "I was heading towards the Quidditch pitch just like Auror Kingsley asked me to when…

***Not my quote (and I'm not sure where I heard I from)**

**Wow. This chapter was hard to write but hopefully I got things cleared up about what happened the previous years. I've read some stories where the authors just breeze through them in a few paragraphs but I wanted to add some more details to them. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Return to School

Chapter 4 – The Return to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I have been rubbing every lamp I can find but with no avail.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they keep me wanting to write!**

**A chapter to cheer up your Monday; enjoy.**

_Harry walked outside of the main back entrance of the small castle that was Beauxbatons School of Magic. Before Harry lay his most favorite part of the castle and the pride and joy of the school; the gardens. The gardens were extensive and stretched across several acres containing rare and beautiful plants. Harry turned to the left and quickly strode down the marble steps which led to the gardens. Everything at Beauxbatons was immaculate and neat, screaming its beauty and sophistication to those who attended; reminding the students just how fortunate they were for even being able to be there. _

_ Harry fidgeted with the clothes he was wearing, uncomfortable with the school's uniform. The boys were required to where some form of slacks, preferably black ones, as well as a blue button up shirt and a white tie on all week days; only being able to dress down during the weekend. (If you counted dressing down as not having to wear a tie for the two days) Thankfully, the temperature had been slightly cooler today and had made wearing the long sleeved shirt bearable and not as stuffy. He had long since shed his black jacket which he had worn with his uniform during the unusually cold morning._

_ Harry followed a memorized path to his favorite spot. He entered a maze of hedges and veered to the right as he maneuvered his way across a small stream that gurgled its way happily through the garden. Following against the stream's current he came upon a spacious, cobblestoned area with a large fountain in the middle which the stream emanated from. He paused as he heard a slight sound of sobbing come from the fountain; he was not alone. Walking around the fountain curiously he slowly came upon a girl sitting on the ground leaning against it crying. The sobbing blonde haired girl looked to be about 14, a year over Harry's age. _

_ He had only been at Beauxbatons for a little over two months and was unsure of what to do. Harry inwardly snorted; he knew what Lucas would do. Noticing the girl was missing her hat from the usual dress uniform the females at the school wore; Harry glanced around and finally spotted it on the cobblestones. Walking to it quietly he picked it up, brushed it off, and walked back to the girl. _

_ Harry scratched his head, "Um excuse me, you dropped this. Er are you okay?" _

_ The girl looked up, startled at his voice. As soon as her head lifted and her hair parted to the sides Harry almost choked, she was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean at a beach, complete with the sparkling. Her golden blonde hair shone and fell nicely in ringlets down onto her shoulders. He shook his head banishing those thoughts away, she was crying for Pete's sake!_

_ "A-a-a-are y-y-you okay?" He managed to stutter out lamely. Why couldn't he think straight? The girl's eyebrows rose above her watery eyes. That's when it hit Harry, the girl was a Veela! That's why he was feeling such a pull to her. He mentally slapped himself and took a deep breath. As he did so he noticed the smell of pine needles surrounding the girl and was barely able to resist as he erected his occulumency shields around his mind. Immediately his mind cleared and he was able to form a coherent thought._

_ "Most boys would be on the ground in a puddle of drool by now." The girl said in a soft voice. _

_ "I'm not most boys." Harry said weakly. He slapped himself mentally once again. Smooth Harry, really smooth. _

_ The blonde girl laughed and Harry's heart took off. _

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ The girl nodded but Harry frowned and, in a split second decision, sat down beside her. She looked startled but he was able to calm her down. _

_ "I'm new here. My name is Ha-ames." _

_ The girl laughed curiously, "Hames?"_

_ Harry inwardly cursed, he had yet to get used to his new name. "Sorry. It's James. If I may ask, what's yours?"_

_ "Fleur. Fleur Delacour." she replied quietly._

* * *

Adrian was lost in his thoughts as he walked out of the Hogwarts express consumed by his thoughts of the Summer. He instinctively reached to brush back his long hair but then stopped as he remembered he had cut it the day before. The cutting of his hair had been somewhat of a ceremony of him; the leaving of his grim days behind him as he finally faced the world with a smile. Padfoot had laughed at him for his reasons for cutting his hair but immediately afterwards said it made him look a little more like his father.

Sirius was another thought that weighed heavily on his mind. He had promised to visit him on some Hogsmeade trips. Sirius had token up residence in a cave near Hogsmeade, a well furnished cave, thanks to Kreacher who had moved several items of furniture into it for his Godfather. Sirius would normally have stayed hidden in his house, Grimmauld 12, but it was being used by Dumbledore for something called the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius had elected to stay at the cave because of its close proximity to the castle and to James's family. Adrian winced; he still hadn't told his mother and sister what truly had happened during his third year. Sirius didn't think he himself was ready to integrate himself into society and Moony had agreed with him. The pair of them along with Moony had decided to wait until they could prove him completely innocent before he appeared before the public. Moony was currently working on finding a healer that would believe him and help Sirius recover from his time in Azkaban.

While trapped in his thoughts, Adrian climbed absentmindly into a carriage and closed the door. He suddenly lifted his head as he realized that it had three other occupants in it already, all of whose owners were staring at him. He shifted uneasily in his seat, uncomfortable with being near so many people as he usually rode the carriage up to the castle alone. He looked at the two girls in front of him and noticed that they were from his house.

"Hi."

The one on the right, a brunette with shoulder length hair, gasped and said in a loud bubbly voice to the other two members in the carriage, "The Ice King speaks!"

The dark skinned boy beside him laughed as Adrian cocked his head, "Um yeah? It's Tracey right?"

Tracey nodded her head enthusiastically. "Sure thing! Keep talking! You'll break your record for most words said at one time! I'm so going to cash in galleons tonight at the betting pool!"

"Trace calm down." A quiet voice said, belonging to the regal boy sitting beside Adrian.

"But Blaise, the Ice King _does _speak!"

Adrian snorted, amused. This year would be different for sure. "Ice King?"

"Yup!" Tracey continued, "Because you hardly talk! You speak less than Daphne here."

Adrian turned to Daphne and studied her. He had rarely seen the blonde girl over his school years but she had always looked as if she considered everyone to be beneath her. Her eyes were currently lifted up in amusement now.

"Well what if I don't want to be the Ice King anymore?" Adrian mused out loud. Tracey's jaw dropped.

"Then I would be interested in what you want to be." Blaise's curious voice interjected before Tracey could say something else.'

Adrian stared at Blaise before holding out his hand, "Adrian Potter."

Blaise grasped it tightly, "Blaise Zabini, pleasure to finally meet you."

"You are Potter aren't you?" a stunned Tracey asked.

Adrian replied with a smirk, "Last time I checked. So are you excited for this year of good old 'Ogwarts?"

As the students talked the carriage slowly drew up to the castle. The four students got out and slowly made their way to the Great Hall. When they had reached the Slytherin table Adrain surprised the other three by sitting beside Blaise while the other two sat down across from them.

"You don't mind do you?" Adrian asked.

Blaise shook his head while Tracey's jaw hung open slightly, again. Adrian looked at Daphne who gave a slight nod before putting on a mask of indifference. Whispers filled the table as several noticed that Adrian wasn't sitting in his usual spot at the end of the table. Adrian looked at the staff table and smiled and waved at his mother who smiled back. The students fell silent as Dumbledore stood up.

"A good evening to you all! First things first, let the sorting begin!"

Adrian watched as the group of nervous first-years were sorted and placed in their houses after the hat sang its yearly song. Their sorting reminded him of his and he looked around the table for a certain blonde ponce. He gazed around and finally caught the haughty face of Draco Malfoy sitting near his two thugs. Draco stared at him coolly while Adrian smirked back. It had only taken Draco a couple of incidents with Adrian to learn that as long as he left him alone he wouldn't end up hurt. Food suddenly appeared on the table as the sorting finished and Adrian dug in.

"So in the carriage you said you didn't want to be the Ice King anymore. What did you want to be?" Blaise asked as he ate his food.

"I'll have to find that out." Adrian replied mysteriously.

"You don't know?" Tracey asked.

"Correct."Adrian confessed. "What do you want to be?"

Tracey cocked her head, "I don't know either." she said with a laugh. "But a Quidditch player would be cool."

Adrian snorted into his food, "Quidditch?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I love playing it. Although, my twin is better at it than me. I can hold my own."

"Could you teach me?"

Adrian raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I guess. That'd be fun."

Blaise laughed at Tracey's once again stunned expression. "You're going to put her in shock."

"What do you want to be Daphne?" Adrian asked as he turned to the impassive blonde girl.

Daphne looked at him with a composed face, "You'll have to get to know me before I spill all my dreams to you Potter."

Adrian winced slightly but smiled back at her. His attention was turned from her as, at the same time, the Great Hall's doors burst open and the ceiling sky started to rain. A dark figure in the doorway quickly entered and pointed his wand at the ceiling as students screamed. A string of white light flashed and the ceiling reverted back to normal.

"Sorry for being late." The figure said loudly. "Got caught up in the rain."

Adrian watched as the man, who had a wooden leg and a magical eye, stumbled his way to the staff table while leaning heavily on his walking stick. Conversation slowly resumed as the man sat down and started to speak with Dumbledore.

"Who's that?" Adrian asked.

"That would be Mad-Eye Moody the Auror." Blaise answered. "Before my father inherited a seat on the Wizengamot he was an auror and worked with Ol' Mad-Eye. They say half of Azkaban is filled because of him."

Adrian looked up at the man to find him drinking out of a metal flask. "So he's a professor?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts I believe." Tracey said.

Her comment was confirmed as Dumbledore stood and announced the Auror. Dumbledore continued with his welcome speech, "And to all first years a warm welcome. And to all those returning, a welcome back! Mr. Filch has an updated list of banned items from the school. A warning to all students, the Forbidden Forest is just what it sounds, forbidden. And now for the announcement I'm sure many of you have been waiting for, we will be playing host to two other schools this year, Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, as three champions compete in the infamous Tri-Wizard tournament!"

Gasps and conversation ensued at the announcement. Adrian heard a pair of red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table say "Wicked" above the others.

"People have died in the tournament haven't they?" Tracey asked worriedly. "That's why they were stopped."

"I think the more important question is who will be our school's champion and who will be the others'." Blaise mused.

Dumbledore quieted the students and kept on speaking. "The other schools will arrive in two weeks time and I expect you all to represent Hogwarts and be on your best behavior. Until then on with the school song!"

As the students finished singing the jaunty tune Adrian got up and started walking toward the door along with his newfound friends.

Adrian leaned closer to Tracey and whispered, "So I've stunned you quite a bit, shall I stun Draco next?"

Blaise laughed loudly at Tracey's expression all the way down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"-all of the suspected Death Eaters had alibi's and witnesses that placed them at their homes during the attack." Harry finished. He grabbed the goblet of pumpkin juice on the desk in front of him and took a big gulp to wet his parched throat. He was currently sitting down in his Uncle's familiar office while giving him his report as captain of the Guardian team that had been at the World Cup.

"Very well then." Adam mused. "Proceed with the list of suspects from the folder I gave you a week ago. While at Hogwarts your team's mission will be to get to the bottom of these Death Eaters and the inner circle of Voldemort. This attack could be the first of many and we don't know if Voldemort is truly behind it as the rumors say. Therefore, as a member of the Council I authorize your team to use whatever force you deem necessary to complete your mission."

Adam unlocked a door in his desk and pulled out a folder. Opening it, he took out four papers and handed them to Harry. Harry widened his eyes when he read them.

"Execution licenses?" he exclaimed.

Adam nodded gravely. "The Death Eaters had their chance. Nine civilian casualties and dozens were wounded at the World Cup. We will not take anymore chances. Distribute those to your team, you'll each need one."

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement and slipped the papers into a folder he had with him. "Adam, there's one more thing."

Adam sighed, knowing what was coming. "It's about your family isn't it?"

Harry straightened up resolutely and looked at his well loved Uncle, "Yes sir."

"What are we?" Adam asked him.

"Sir?"

"What are we?"

"We are Guardians." Harry replied understanding the question.

"Correct, that is our true name. But what are we known by those outside of our group?"

"The Society."

"And why do you suppose that is?"

Harry pondered the question, "So people don't know what we really do."

"Almost correct, there's a little bit more to add on: it functions as an added layer of protection to what we _truly_ do. And what is it we do?"

"Keep the balance. Protect those that can't protect themselves. Police the dark and the light if need be."

"Yes." Adam sighed. "As before, the reason you can't let your family know who you really are is because you need to protect them.

Harry pursed his lips. "You've told me that Uncle but _why _can't I tell them I'm alive?" Harry stood up as his anger started to show through, "Surely they can keep my secret!"

Adam waited for Harry to calm down and then gestured toward the vacated seat. "I've told you the story of how my father died. How my mother and sister grieved for months. How I finally was able to convince my mother to let go of her sadness and she eventually was remarried to Harold Potter, your grandfather. From her, you're grandfather learned about the Society and agreed to keep it a secret from their newly born son, my brother, James."

Adam wiped his eyes as he started to choke on tears, "It was on Christmas Eve when the family was attacked. The attackers were part of a group of Grindelwald supporters and had somehow tracked me down as the one who helped Dumbledore defeat their Dark Lord. They discovered who I really was and who my family was. It didn't matter that I was 11 years old when I helped Dumbledore, that day my sister was killed. James was 5 at the time. That day I promised myself that no more harm would come to my family because of me."

Adam stood up and started pacing as Harry listened. "I stopped visiting my family who, at my bequest, erased me from their records. I kept my father's name and I hunted down Grindelwald's followers, only visiting at Christmas time. It was the Christmas the year you were born that James approached me and asked me to take care of you should anything happen to him and Lilly. I had planned on meeting him and for the first time, Lilly, that very night your family was attacked. The night I lost my baby brother."

Harry stared at the fire which seemed to be humming a sorrowful tune and bowed his head. Adam walked over to him and grasped his arm. "I can't let that happen to you and your family. Do you understand?"

Harry stood up and, looking into his Uncle's teary eyes, nodded slowly before hugging him tightly. "Yes Uncle." His voice cracked.

* * *

Dumbledore sat himself down in his office with a blissful sigh. An unknown, well actually quite well known fact about him was that he liked to eat. He rested for a moment before dipping his hand into a pocket and pulling out two vials. He grabbed two crystal bowls from his desk and put them on the surface. He reached for a flask on a glass shelf and poured the clear potion into the bowls.

_Homunum Cortum Revilio_ he chanted over the pair of bowls. He quickly took the hairs in each of the two vials and dropped them delicately into their respective bowls. The bowl that contained the raven black hair of Adrian Potter smoked as the hairs dissolved and suddenly turned a clear blue color which, after Dumbledore saw, gave a sigh of relief.

"I was right." He muttered to a dozing Fawkes. "It was only a sliver of Voldemort's soul that latched itself onto Adrian Potter. That's why he had those dreams at the same time Rose Potter did. But it seems that because it was such a small piece Adrian's own soul was able to conquer and eradicate it."

Dumbledore was stuck in his musing and gave a small cry of horror as he looked at the now green potion that Rose Potter's red hair had been added to. The surface of the potion was covered in a spider web of an angry red color. Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the bowl, knowing that the red represented the part of Voldemort's soul had latched on to Rose when she had been an infant.

He slowly pulled a diary with a large hole in the middle of it out of a locked door in his desk. He sighed before pulling out a piece of paper. He pulled out a dict-quill and activated the spell on it.

"The diary was a horcrux. Adrian Potter appears not to be a horcrux, his magical core is no longer tainted with the red of Voldemort." Dumbledore bowed his head, "Rose Potter is a horcrux, my theory has been confirmed. The piece of Voldemort's soul has persisted all these years and has not faded away like it did for Adrian."

Tears slowly fell down Dumbledore's face. He gently woke Fawkes up. "Old friend, I need you to go get Professor Snape for me."

The Phoenix disappeared in a flash.

**Hope You Enjoyed! Read and Review please!**

**~Фverwatch**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Guests' Arrival

_Chapter 5 – The Guests' Arrival_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. But I do own my characters that you see in the story. By the way, I did actually break a wishbone with a friend and won. (Currently waiting for the wish to come true.)**

**Wow! This chapter was the longest I've written. I apologize for them not being the length that I said earlier they would be (5k) but I'm working on the goal.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Robert Harold whistled a brisk tune as he walked past the old abandoned manor. He was a retired veteran from the war and lived out his days alone except for the occasional visit from his son and his family. He had developed a nice piece of land beside the manor and was currently returning from a long walk. He had just visited the grave of his departed wife. He walked along the path and noticed a dim light coming from the manor as the sky darkened. Robert frowned and scratched his head, the manor should have been empty. _

_ He sped up his pace and came upon a fork in the road. He paused and made the life-changing decision to take the one on the left. The right one led down to the small neighborhood and his warm house. His whistling stopped as he drew closer to the manor and he shivered, the night had gotten cold. _

_ As he entered the manor's large broken gate the light shined from a second-story window. He carefully eased into the manor and looked around; it was bare and had layers of dust on the floors. Suddenly he noticed that a path in the dust had been cleared that led upstairs. Hesitantly he followed it and walked up a set of rickety stairs in the gaunt house. He came upon a long dark hallway and waited. After hearing nothing he slowly edged his way closer to a door that had light slipping out from under it. He stopped as he heard voices. _

"_The plan is set in motion My Lord." A man's voice said._

"_Very good Crouch." A second voice wheezed. "The auror has been captured?"_

_Crouch, the first voice spoke again, "Yes My Lord. He is in the trunk as we speak. The first batch of the potion shall be ready by tomorrow."_

_Robert tilted his head, curious. What was an auror? Who was put in a trunk? Were these men criminals? He stopped thinking as more words were said._

"_Good. Proceed as instructed. Soon my Inner Circle will be reunited once more."_

_There was a pause and floorboards creaked as if someone was walking on them. The wheezing voice spoke again; this time taking on a cold quality that made Robert tremble. "Do not lose sight of your goal Crouch. After all these years, you are the second to seek me out of loyalty. I commend that, you have earned my faith. Do not fail me now. My Lieutenant will be keeping an eye on you. He will be most… severe in your punishment should you veer from the path."_

_There was a distinct pause before Crouch spoke again, "Yes My Lord."_

_A hissing noise suddenly filled the hallway and Robert looked behind him in fright. A large dark green python stared at him, its yellow eyes glinting in the darkness._

"_Wormtail, Nagini says there's an old muggle outside the doorway. Crouch, turn me to face the door; I want to greet our guest properly."_

_A rasping sound filled the hallway and then the door was opened. Robert blinked his eyes from the sudden rush of light before he saw a brilliant flash of green and then… no more._

_In a Gryffindor bed miles away a sweat drenched red-haired girl woke up quickly out of fright._

* * *

Rose Potter rushed outside the castle along with the crowd of students. The enthusiasm of the other school's arrival hung in the air like a tangible creature; one ready to pounce in excitement. The professors walked in front of the students as they thronged together straightening their Hogwarts uniforms. Rose was jostled around and she found herself beside her brother and the small group of friends he had surprisingly made.

"Hey Ada (A-duh)!" she said using her child nickname for him.

"Rose!" Adrian looked at her startled. Then his face turned upset, "Don't use that name. If Daphne hears it she'll-"

"Yes, what will I do?" A blonde girl said from behind him.

"H-hey Daphne." Adrian stuttered.

"Hello Ada."

Adrian glared at Rose. Rose shrugged an apology and patted her brother on the back. They rarely got the chance to talk since they were in two different houses that completely hated the other. It had taken her almost the entire two weeks since the start of term feast to actually come to speaking terms with his new friends.

Rose had slowly learned that although Blaise and Daphne were both quiet, neither of them were afraid to speak their mind and the latter more likely to back it up with her wand. Tracey was altogether another matter. She loved to talk.

She said hi to Blaise and Tracey before the small group was joined by Ginny and Hermione. They made up the unique group of Slytherins and Gryffindors talking together. Tankfully, they weren't on the receiving end of too many stares as everyone was looking for the other schools.

"Hey Rose! My brother is looking for you." Ginny told her as soon as she was at her side.

"Which one?"

"Ron."

Rose made a face and out of the corner of her eye saw her own brother tense. "Does he still like her?" she heard him ask Ginny out of the corner of his mouth. Ginny nodded her head and blushed, not noticing how his face took on a sour expression. Rose rolled her eyes; he had started playing the role of over-protective brother ever since they had gotten back to school. Not that she wasn't grateful; Ron had been annoying her since the start of the semester. He had already asked her out twice only for her to turn each offer down.

She narrowed her eyes at Ginny. Just the day before Ginny had told her she didn't like hanging out with a bunch of 'snakes'. Toady she was obviously trying to be courteous to them so she could get an in with Adrian. She was even trying to make conversation with Daphne, the coldest person in the school. Daphne was conveniently pretending not to hear her over the noise of the yelling first-years in front of them

"So where do you think the schools will come from?" Tracey asked in an excited voice after a prefect had come by and calmed the first-years down.

"Beauxbatons School of Magic will fly in. One of their pamphlets had a large flying carriage on it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Rose rolled her eyes, leave it to Hermione to have a pamphlet on the other schools. "And Durmstrang?"

Hermione shrugged, "That one I couldn't figure out. There wasn't much information on the school in the library. Only that, wherever it is, it's very cold."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her confession but Hermione missed them as someone shouted from the crowd, "They're coming from the sky!"

Rose looked up and sure enough, a large carriage was descending from the clouds being pulled by large horses. It pulled to a stop on the large expanse of grass in front of them and the largest woman Rose had ever seen walked out. Dumbledore, looking as dressed up as Rose had ever seen him, helped her down the carriage steps and then was pulled into a hug. Thankfully the crowd had quieted so that she was able to hear the two Head of Schools speak.

"Dumblydoor, a pleasure as always."

"Good evening to you Madame Maxime. I trust the trip was uneventful? Will your students be joining us now or at the feast?"

"At the feast Headmaster. They are cleaning up after the rather long journey. There were a couple… mishaps on the way."

"Carriage problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing to worry about Dumblydoor. Someone played a prank in our common room."

Dumbledore nodded his head but their conversation was interrupted as another student shouted that the lake was churning. Rose ran along with the others to see a large ship pop out from under the lake's surface. It turned towards them and slowly came to a rest beside the large dock.

"Everybody head inside please." the professors said as they ushered the children back to the castle. Rose followed the grumbling students as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Where do you think they will sit?" Ginny asked her. Rose shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. Maybe a new table will appear."

Their question was soon answered as they entered the Great Hall to find that the large room and the house tables had been expanded.

"Students, please sit as far down at your house's respective table as you can." Rose's Mom, Professor Potter, ordered them as they walked in.

Rose, Ginny, and Hermione, were among the last to enter and, as a result, they were able to get the enviable seats that would put them next to the visiting students. Unfortunately, that meant Rose had to sit beside Ron who was with his group of friends. They had been in front of them hoping to be able sit near the foreign students as well. Ginny and Hermione took their usual places across from her and started to talk to each other. Rose ignored Ron and watched the Headmaster as he made his way to the staff table. Idly, she noticed that two other men had joined the staff at their table. She recognized one of them from the Quidditch World cup, Ludo Bagman. He had been the announcer.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. The hall quickly quieted. "Welcome all to tonight's very special feast! Our guests have prepared special entrances for us. Please give a round of applause as the students from Beauxbatons School of Magic present themselves along with their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

Everyone looked to the doorway as it opened and two groups of girls dressed entirely in light blue uniforms rushed in. They ran lightly down the aisle way, pausing at intervals to lean toward the tables as the sound of flutes filled the air. Rose was noticing how many of the boys in the hallway were entranced with the new female students and nearly missed the two boys who walked in. The two boys strode in right behind their fellow students and were the source of the beautiful song that came from the flutes they held to their mouths.

Rose tilted her head curiously, "You said it was an all-girls school." she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked equally perplexed as the students drew closer to the staff table. Several of the boys in the room continued to crane their necks to look at the girls as they passed much to the annoyance of the Hogwarts girls. Ginny reached over and lightly punched Ron's shoulder as some drool fell out of his open mouth while he watched one particular blonde girl in the front.

"Ron!"

"Gin! She's a veela!" Ron responded, still mesmerized. His friend beside him, Seamus, nodded in agreement.

Ginny scowled but her own gaze was attracted to the two boys playing the flute. Rose looked at the two intriguingly. They both wore black pants and light blue button up shirts with a white tie instead of the traditional wizarding robes worn at Hogwarts. One of the boys was blonde and he winked at her as their eyes met causing her to blush lightly. Madame Maxime soon entered the hall and was flanked by another two boys dressed the same way. The three suddenly paused as the music continued to draw out on a final long note and looked at the flute players curiously. Many other students, seeing their expression, turned their heads to see what they were staring at. Some stifled laughs as they saw one of the boys, the blonde, blowing as hard as he could into the flute while the other one held his flute at his side. Rose stifled her own giggle as the hall fell silent except for the single outdrawn note.

She watched as the boy continued to hold the note as his face grew red from exertion. His counterpart looked at him and then surprisingly kicked him in the shin. The note stopped immediately as the boy looked up. He flashed a wide smile at his audience and nodded toward his Headmistress. Madame Maxime pursed her lips as the two boys behind her started to laugh. Everyone joined in, including Rose, as the blonde boy started to go into a deep bow only to be dragged away by his dark-haired friend. Rose watched as Madame Maxime stern face slowly morphed into an amused one as she shook her head. She continued towards the staff table as the Beauxbatons students started to separate. All of them seemed to head toward the Ravenclaw table when out of the corner of her eye Rose saw the blonde flute player point excitedly in her direction and elbow his friend. The two boys suddenly veered away from their school mates headed towards them. They were followed by two girls, one of them being the veela.

"It is her!" she heard the blonde boy say as they approached. Immediately she tensed, thinking that they were coming to sit by them because she was one of the famous twins. She hated her famous scar because it was so easy to notice and stood out. Adrian was lucky, he didn't have a scar.

"May we sit here?" the boy asked in a bright cheery voice as they drew closer. Rose tried to smile as the others nodded their heads. It wasn't too hard seeing that the boy was quite handsome and had on a cheerful face.

He immediately sat down beside Rose along with one of the Beauxbatons girls. His friend, who was asian, gingerly sat next to Hermione. For a quick second Rose thought she noticed he seemed a tad nervous before he sat down. The veela sat next to him.

The blonde boy turned to Hermione and then gestured towards her as he looked at the Asian boy, "I told you Jack! She's the one we saw at the World cup!"

Rose tilted her head curiously, half-relieved that the boy hadn't sat next to them because she was one of the Twins who Lived.

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stuttered.

Again she was interrupted as Dumbledore announced the Durmstrang students and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. The doors opened once more and a troop of burly boys dressed in large fur overcoats marched in. They each carried staffs which they twirled and clanked against the floor in a fast but ominous beat.

"Wow, they all have staffs." Rose heard the blonde boy whisper to the girl beside him who immediately shushed him. The Durmstrang students' entry ended as a boy preformed aerobatic flips down the aisleway before blowing fire from a stick. All the students clapped politely as the Durmstrang Headmaster walked in followed by another boy. Whispers suddenly filled the hall.

"That's Krum!"

"Viktor Krum!"

Rose scrutinized the boy as he followed his headmaster. He had a scowling face as he looked straight ahead.

"Blimey! It is Viktor Krum!" Ron whispered in a hoarse voice.

Krum approached the staff table with his Headmaster. As Karkaroff and Dumbledore hugged Krum faced the two boys who had followed Madame Maxime in. Rose watched as the trio stared at each other and then suddenly broke into loud laughs. They exchanged hugs amid the shock of the entire hall and then the tallest one looked around the tables. The boy who had been called Jack stood up and waved to them. Seeing him, the three slowly made their way towards Rose and her friends.

Rose looked at the boys at her table only to find that many of the Gryffindors were staring with frank admiration at the trio, including Ron. Jack remained standing and grasped Krum's hand as soon as he came close enough.

"Viktor! It's good to see you! We weren't told you were going to be here!"

The blonde boy stood up as well and pulled Krum into a manly hug. Krum's face wasn't scowling anymore and it instead had lit up like a Christmas tree. "And here I vought that my days at this school would be filled with fans chasing me day in and day out. It's good to see you once more Lucas. I have missed your pranks very much!"

As Krum sat down at the table Rose watched as the two new boys took their places as well. The one on the right, the tall boy who had brown hair, sat down beside Jack and was joined by Krum. The other one, Rose did a double take after looking at him, sat down on the other side of the veela. He looked almost like her Dad in the photos they had of him when he was 16.

Puzzled, she scrutinized him and noticed that his eyes were a bright emerald green instead of the hazel-colored eyes she had inherited from her father. The boy tilted his head curiously at her and she looked down at her plate in embarrassment of being caught.

"Enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore's loud voice proclaimed as he clapped his hands. Immediately talk filled the air as food appeared on the tables.

"Who are you?" Hermione immediately asked the newcomers.

The boy who looked like Rose's father spoke to the blonde boy, "You didn't introduce yourself Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged, "Sorry." He turned to the Hogwarts students and with another unbelievably wide smile said, "I'm Lucas Featherstone, pleased to meet you."

The girls laughed as Ginny answered. "Ginny Weasely."

"Hermione Granger."

Ron was able to stutter out his name before all the faces turned to Rose. "Um I'm Rose. Rose Potter."

The asian boy, Jack, looked at her curiously, "Rose Potter? One of the Twins who lived?"

Rose nodded her head slowly before taking a bite of food.

"Jack Handle, pleased to meet you." he said as he held out his hand. Surprised, Rose took his hand and gently shook it. Jack responded with a grin.

"Viktor Krum." the famous quidditch player said as he piled food on his plate.

"Geez Viktor, hungry?" Lucas said with a grin. Krum just answered with a quick nod. Lucas pointed his fork at the tall boy beside Krum, "That's Grant."

The tall boy snorted and glared at Lucas before turning to Rose, "Lucas is playing another joke, _again_. That's one of the _nicknames _he has come up with ever since he learned it was my middle name. I'm Gavin. Gavin Luxor."

Rose felt Lucas twitch as the girl beside him poked him. "Don't believe half the things Lucas tells you." The girl said smiling at Rose. "I'm Kathryn, but you may call me Kat."

Rose smiled back and noticed that Kathryn had taken off her hat to reveal light purple hair that was tied up in a bun. "Did you dye it?"

Kathryn laughed, "No, I'm a metamorphmagus."

"I know an Auror who's a metamorphmagus." Ginny said excitedly.

Kathyrn smiled at her as the other Beauxbatons girl spoke. "I'm Fleur Delacour." Suddenly Fleur frowned slightly as she looked down the table. Rose followed her gaze and noticed that Ron's and Seamus's expressions had completely glazed over. She gave Ron a sharp kick which bumped him into Seamus. The two quickly shook their heads and the Irish boy started to eat as Ron looked at everyone curiously.

"Um did I do something wrong?"

"You're fine." The emerald eyed boy sitting beside Fleur said in a slightly cold voice. His voice changed and it grew brighter as he turned to face the group, "And finally, I'm James Ravencroft."

Rose continued to look at the boy who said he was James as she ate. There were slight differences that he had than her father in the pictures. He had higher cheekbones, was more muscular, and bulkier than her father. She started to talk to Kathryn beside her when Hermione asked another question, this time to Gavin and James. "Why did you and Gavin come in with Madame Maxime?"

James looked at Gavin who then spoke, "We're the Senior and Junior Head Boys for the school."

"Do you have prefects?" Rose asked.

Gavin shook his head. "No. Just Junior and Senior Head Boys and Girls. Normally one of each from 6th and 7th years."

"Though James is a special case." Lucas chimed in.

The attention was shifted to James who looked at Lucas pointedly before answering the curious stares, "I'm 16. I skipped a year at Beauxbatons but I'm still young enough to be the Junior Head Boy."

Herrmione gasped, "How? The amount of work it would take!"

James shrugged, "It made my father really proud that I had followed in his footsteps."

"So you're the Junior Head Boy even though you're in your seventh year?" Ginny asked. James nodded before he grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Who's your Junior and Senior Head Girls?"

"There's a girl named Emily who's the Senior Head Girl." Kathryn spoke. "Lucy Waldrop is the Junior Head Girl. They're both sitting at the other table."

"It's time for a question of our own," Lucas interjected with a laugh. "What are you're your best classes?"

"Oh um I'm really good at potions." Hermione answered. She then added proudly, "I get really good marks in all of my classes."

Ginny shook her head and shrugged, "I'm good at quidditch."

"Quidditch is awesome!" Jack agreed. "Though of all of us, James is probably the best, besides Krum."

Everyone looked at Krum who just shrugged and continued to eat. Jack continued, "What position do you play?" he asked Ginny.

Oh, chaser!" Ginny said brightly, "but I'm also training to be the house seeker when Rose here graduates."

James looked up interestedly, "You're a seeker?"

Rose replied with a nod of her head. James smiled, "We'll have to all play sometime."

"Boy's will be boys." Fleur said with a laugh. "They're already talking about playing quidditch. Pay up." she said to Kathryn.

Rose laughed at all the dumbfounded expressions the boys gave Fleur. James was the first to speak.

"You bet on your boyfriend and his friends on bringing up the topic of quidditch? That's a given."

Fleur laughed again, "No. We bet on how long it would take you to bring it up. I bet 5 galleons on an hour. Kat bet on two hours."

James blinked his eyes and then joined the others as they laughed out loud.

"I really don't see how that's fair considering we have an international quidditch star sitting with us." James said as he hugged Fleur and talked into her hair.

Fleur giggled and pushed him away lightly.

"What about you Rose?" James asked. "What's your best subject?"

"Charms."

"Ahhh that's Fleur's and Kat's as well."

"My best is Ancient Runes." Jack spoke.

Lucas spoke up, "Yes! Jack is very good with _wards."_

The others seem to miss the emphasis on the last word but Rose noticed that Lucas suddenly flinched as if he had been kicked. Rose watched as he looked across at James who shook his head slightly. 'What was that about?' she wondered.

"I'm very good with transfiguration, specifically with metal." Gavin interrupted, taking Rose's attention away from James and Lucas.

"Metal?" Hermione said skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Gavin looked around and grabbed Lucas's cutting knife.

"Hey I was about to use that!"

Gavin grinned and stared at the simple knife. It slowly elongated and grew two branches in the middle which shot straight out to the side. Suddenly the shape became coherent and he was holding a simple dagger. Ginny slowly clapped as Rose stared, amazed at what he had done.

"Y-y-you did that wandlessly." Hermionie stammered.

Gavin nodded, "This is one of the first tricks I learned."

The knife was taken out of his hand as Lucas used it to enthusiastically cut his desert causing more laughter to erupt from the group. They were interrupted as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts! I hope you ate well. As you all well know our three schools are competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament. A Champion from each school will be chosen by an impartial judge, The Goblet of Fire!"

Ludo Bagman unveiled the large artifact which was giving burning with a blue fire. Dumbledore introduced the unknown ministry official as Barty Crouch who stood up and walked to the podium. "As per the Ministry and due to other unfortunate circumstances which have happened previous years there is a new rule which will be enforced. Only those who are not under-aged will be able to submit their names in the Goblet of Fire for choosing."

Immediately protests rose as students shouted how it was unfair. Dumbledore was forced to shout for silence.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said with a loud but firm voice. "I myself will draw the age-line around the artifact."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then continued with his announcements. "A fair warning to future participants, the tasks will not be easy, but eternal glory to the winner and their school awaits!"

After telling the new schools that the Forbidden Forest was off limits and how they would be taking classes along with the Hogwarts students he dismissed everyone.

"Where will you sleep?" Hermione asked Kathryn as they all stood up.

"In the Carriage. It's a lot bigger inside than the outside."

"Yup! It's the perfect size for more pranks!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Gavin said with a laugh. "By the way, great job with the flute."

The entire group started laughing as Lucas mimicked playing it again. Rose noticed James pull Krum to the side. Sidling closer she heard him ask Krum if he wanted to join the group in the morning. Krum nodded and they returned to the main group but not before James sent a knowing stare at her. Rose smiled innocently back at him but she knew she had been caught listening in.

The group continued to talk until they reached the entrance where they parted ways. After the new friends all said their goodbyes they each headed to their separate dormitories.

* * *

Rose wasn't the only one to notice how similar James looked like her deceased father. Lilly Potter almost couldn't believe her eyes when she had seen the almost exact copy of her husband in his younger years standing before her. As soon as the feast had started she had started a conversation with Madame Maxime about the boy.

Much to her surprise the boy even shared her husband's first name. His last name had been Ravencroft. Lilly hesitated, that name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She filed away the thought in her mind, intent on figuring out why the name stood out.

Madame Maxime had been quite tight-lipped about the boy in general but Lilly had been able to learn that the boy's only family was a widowed father, currently head of the Auror branch in France. The boy was smart, having been able to skip a year in schooling, and was very proficient in his studies. He was a prodigy in dueling and also their school's current Junior head Boy.

Lilly stared at the boy as he hugged the girl beside him as the entire group laughed. Her heart panged and she had to brush away a tear. James had used to do that. He used to hold her as he made all the marauders laugh.

The marauders, a broken group: one dead, one a traitor, one falsely accused and roaming the countryside or in hiding, one struggling to hold his own in today's world, and the last member teaching at the school where their group had begun. Lilly blinked the tears out of her eyes and stood up. She asked Dumbledore to be excused under the pretence that's she wasn't feeling well.

At his sincere nod from seeing her in distress, she had almost fled out of the Great Hall using the back door so no one would notice her. She ran to her quarters and landed on the bed sobbing. She reached for the picture on her night stand and clung to it as she fell asleep. An entire family of five waved happily from the frame to the arm covering it.

**What did you think? Read/Review/Favorite**

**Can't wait to see ya next time!**

**~Фverwatch**


	7. Chapter 6 - ABANDONED

ABANDONED

Hi everyone its Φverwatch here. I just would like to announce that this story has been **ABANDONED**. My reasons? I got writer's block and got to thinking that it was a little cliche and not original enough. I've started writing my own books but my thoughts keep coming back to the world of fanfiction and my dear readers; who I apologize to for making you guys wait so long. I still wish to contribute to the amazing world that is J.K Rowling's and so I will be writing a completely new fanfiction story! It will be called "Total Recall". I should have the prologue and 1st chapter up in a couple weeks so until then, Adieu.

Φverwatch


	8. Moving Accounts and Possible Revival

**Moving Accounts.**

**Hi everyone! Due trouble with my account I will be moving to a new account named "TyFighter15". So my new story, Total Recall (Which is really why I'm moving accounts), will be written on that one. If you want to see a sneak peak of it, some of it is already on this account. I may or may not repost this story, A Cloak of Secrets. If I do I may actually finish it this time :) I really am sorry I had to quit writing it. But if you guys want, I am willing to continue it; message me about it. See you on my new account!**

**Overwatch, well now TyFighter ;)**

**P.S. message me on the new account not the old one.**


End file.
